


Frozen Memories

by EclipseOfTheWild



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots [1]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Basically it's just Wild, But Twilight's there for like 2 seconds, Fluff, I love that darn picture rune, I'm Bad At Summaries, It clearly shows here, Sheikah Slate, and tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTheWild/pseuds/EclipseOfTheWild
Summary: 'Many people have called his photography habit a bit excessive, but to him, each picture he took was a new memory, stored securely in his album. So even if he lost his memories again, he would always have each and every photo to remember them all.'AKA: Wild takes a lot of pictures





	Frozen Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first fanfiction I have ever posted, so I really hope you enjoy!

It was a quiet night. The clouds had parted to reveal a canvas of shining stars surrounding the full moon as it provided a luminescent glow for any who were still awake.

One of the few who couldn’t find rest was currently gazing upon the night sky, tracing constellations with his finger. His long hair was spread out beneath him, golden locks swaying with the light breeze.  
The boy sighed, dropping his hand onto his stomach. He closed his eyes, exasperated. 

Wild had been lying there for what felt like hours, trying to find some semblance of sleep, but it seemed to elude him that night. So, he instead enjoyed the peacefulness of the quiet camp.  
Such quiet could truly only be found when his companions had fallen asleep. Not to say he didn’t enjoy their company, because he most certainly did. The large size of the group had daunted him at first, but after spending so much time with the rag-tag bunch of heroes, he grew to view them as family.

However, they were definitely very loud, so giving his sensitive ears a break every once and a while was nice.

Wild finally opened his eyes, giving up on sleep. He had gone through plenty of nights without sleeping before, so it wasn’t exactly unusual for him. Sometimes he didn’t have the time to secure a campsite or he feared he would be ambushed in the night, so he just didn’t sleep.

He pushed himself off his bedroll, taking care not to disturb Twilight, who was sleeping soundly a few feet away. Wild clipped his Sheikah slate to his belt before silently slipping into the woods.

Trees blocked the moonlight out for the most part, so it was pretty dark, but after countless nights in the wilderness, Wild’s eyes had long since adjusted to the dimness of the forest. Crickets chirped softly as he walked, fallen leaves crunching under his boots.  
The hero absentmindedly pulled the Sheikah slate from his belt, switching over to its album feature. The album was filled with tons of pictures of the other’s Hyrules, along with his own. There were also quite a few shots of the other Links.

One of them was when they were on Skyloft and Sky was showing everyone how to freefall. Wild was the first to join him in his antics, even ‘accidentally’ pushing Legend off and getting a few pretty hilarious shots before Sky’s crimson bird-he was pretty sure it was called a Loftwing-caught him and returned him to solid ground.

Wild ended up deleting a few of the pictures because of the blurriness, but one of them perfectly captured Legend sputtering curses at the hero of the Wild as he fell. His face was cherry red, probably from screaming.

Another was of Wind and Wild taking a selfie in front of a Lynel. As fellow lovers of pictures (Wind calls theme pictographs), they both tended to take photos in life threatening situations. Whether it was a Hinox or a Moblin camp, they usually managed to snap a picture or two, much to Twilight and Time’s chagrin.

However, the one Wild cherished the most was of the entire group. It was the only time he had managed to get everyone together for a group photo, but he had to say it was the best picture in his entire album.  
Time and Twilight were centered in the middle, the latter looking at his mentor, annoyed, as Time laughed.

Legend had shoved Warrior, making him lose his balance. The picture had frozen his indignant expression halfway from the ground, along with a smug Legend stand next to him.

Sky was smiling at the camera, looking oblivious to the chaos occurring around him. 

Wind and Hyrule were standing next to each other, just in front of Sky, and Wind had put his hand behind Hyrule’s head, making a pair of bunny ears with his fingers.

Four had split for the picture, so Green and Blue were butting heads, while Vio looked on with disapproval. Red was simply grinning, one of his arms slung over Vio’s shoulders. 

Warrior later had demanded a retake, still pretty peeved since Legend had pushed him down, but Wild simply smiled and shook his head, saying: ‘It’s perfect just how it is.’  
Ever since gaining the camera feature from Purah all that time ago, Wild had made it a point to take pictures of everything he could, even more so since he started traveling with the other Links.

Considering the fact that some of the other’s Hyrules were in different timelines altogether, not to mention thousands of years in the past, who was to say if he would ever get the opportunity to see their homelands again?  
Wind was a frequent companion when it came to taking photos. Whenever he noticed Wild slipping out of camp, he eagerly grabbed his ‘Picto Box’ and followed him. They would both spend a good while snapping pictures, eagerly showing off any particular good ones.

Wild smiled to himself, deactivating the Sheikah Slate and stowing it back on his hip. 

Many people have called his photography habit a bit excessive, but to him, each picture he took was a new memory, stored securely in his album. So even if he lost his memories again, he would always have each and every photo to remember them all.

He would remember Time’s kindness when he first met the group.

He would remember Twilight’s concern after he got injured.

He would remember Wind’s enthusiasm when they travelled to new Hyrules.

He would remember Sky’s compassion after Wild had had a nightmare.

He would remember Warrior’s confidence as he rushed into battle.

He would remember Legend’s smugness after winning an argument against Warrior.

He would remember Four’s amusement towards Warrior and Legend’s bickering.

He would remember Hyrule’s fascination when Wild showed him his Thunderblade.

And, most importantly, he would remember how much he loved each and every one of them.

Wild yawned, his exhaustion from that day finally catching up to him. He turned around and began to walk back to camp.

‘I hope Twilight didn’t wake up while I’ve been out here, he would probably tear up Hyrule looking for me.’ Wild thought, slightly worried.  
While it wasn’t likely that his mentor would wake up at this time of night, he picked up the pace nonetheless.

Thankfully, Wild hadn’t strayed too far from their designated campsite, so the walk only took a few minutes. Twilight looked to be sleeping soundly, much to Wild’s relief.  
The hero quietly laid back down on his bedroll, unclipping his Sheikah Slate to place it next to him. Suddenly, he heard shifting next to him.

Wild’s head whipped around to face Twilight, but was met with his still-sleeping mentor. Sighing in relief, he relaxed again.

As he finally drifted off to sleep, Wild whispered, “Good night, Twilight.”

 

Twilight opened his eyes and smiled softly at his sleeping protégé, “Good night, cub.”


End file.
